What if I was the director?
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: (first EA story) ok, what if i was the director? some parts would have been made longer,some shorter and some funnier!no disrespect, i love this movie and stake no claim on it


Hi! This is my first Ever After story so please, be nice in your reviews! Okay, let me tell you what's going to happen. In this story, it's a what-if story. Here's an example. You know when Danielle was captured by the gypsies? I want her to have more of a fight before being captured or maybe not even being captured.

Anyways, this WILL be a Henry/Danielle story so don't yell at me if you think another romance is blooming.

Okay, and also, I may have changed some lines and not even mentioned some parts. I am focusing on different parts so don't yell at me I forget this line or I forgot a part. I may change a line or may even add a part of my own in. So don't yell at me! Oh, and this starts when Danielle woke up after sleeping. I'm not going to go into the whole how her dad died and Henry's escape. Those are perfect as it is.

I respect this movie with every cell in my body so just because I change it doesn't mean I hate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After at all!

See, I did a disclaimer. So don't yell at me!

I worked really hard on this story so please, be nice! Okay, I'll begin. What are the words you use? Oh yes, once upon a time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle awoke to gear the rooster. With a sigh, she got up and glanced at the book she had read all night: Utopia, the last book her father gave to her before his heart attack. Danielle had been an unfortunate child; losing both her mother and father. But worse, her stepmother turned her into a servant in her own home. 

Danielle began to walk out of the barn to go pick apples. She picked the best one and while studying one, she heard the pounding hooves of horses. Glancing up, startled, she saw royal guards ride by her. _I wonder what is amiss, _Danielle wondered. She ran back to the manor and when she climbed up the cement stairs and rounded a corner, she saw a hooded figure on the back of her father's black horse.

Anger coursed through Danielle and she muttered, "Oh no you don't," before running back the stairs, some apples beginning to fly out of her dress, which she had used as a basket to hold them. She grabbed an apple and hurled it at the figure, hitting him on the forehead. To her satisfaction, the hooded man fell off the horse. Danielle began throwing more apples and yelled, "Thief! This shall teach you not to steal my father's horse!"

The man ran behind the horse to use it as protection but the horse just moved. "Please, I was just borrowing it! I had no other choice!" The man said. Danielle hit him in the ankle.

"And what is our choice? To let you?" Danielle yelled. "Out! Get out!" She threw more apples and the man fell backwards but then jumped back onto his feet and tossed his hood back.

Danielle felt as if all the air had left her lungs. She felt herself go weak and she was filled with fear. She fell to her knees immediately, tears forming in her brown eyes. "I-I am sorry, Your Highness, I did not see you."

The prince tenderly touched his forehead where she had hit him with an apple. "Your aim would suggest otherwise," he said, his voice dry.

Danielle squeezed her eyes shut. "And for that I know I must die."

Henry stopped from pulling himself on the horse. "Well, uh, since your life is in my hands, I shall spare it if you answer this one thing: have you seen any guards?"

Danielle thought. In all her fear, she had forgotten. But she had. Suddenly, realization hit her. "You are running away," she whispered.

Henry snapped, "I didn't ask you to tell me what I was doing, only if you have seen guards or not."

Danielle nodded slowly. "Yes, sire, I have. I-I was gathering apples from the apple trees when I heard them."

Henry swore and turned the horse, "We have better horses, Sire. Younger, if that is your wish," Danielle said quietly.

Henry gazed at the sky, his eyes hard. "My only wish is to be free from my guile cage," he dumped some coins before Danielle. "For your silence." He galloped away and until Danielle could not hear the horse's hooves did she glance at the gleaming coins. She gasped and quickly gathered them, making sure she had missed none. She counted them quickly. 20. 20 franks!

She ran back the kitchen where the Baroness just called, "Danielle!" Danielle rushed to the counter.

Paulette said nervously, "Oh, she's in one of her moods!"

Louise muttered, "If the sun has risen…"

Danielle said with a grin, "Yes, Louise, the sun did rise," she dumped the coins on the counter. "And it's going to be a beautiful day!"

Paulette put a hand to her chest. "Good heavens child, where did you get those?"

Danielle said while getting the salt, "From an angel of mercy. And I know just what to do with them," she turned to Louise.

Louise managed to say, "Maurice?"

Danielle said with a smile, "If the Baroness can sell your husband in order to pay her taxes, these can surely bring him back!"

Louise said, finally over her shock, "But he's bound for the Americas!"

Danielle said determinedly, "This is our home and I will not see it fall apart."

The Baroness called, "We are waiting!"

Paulette slipped the coins in a pocket of Danielle's as she grabbed some plates. "Oh, these coins are as good as hers!"

Danielle went to the dining room to serve her stepmother and stepsisters.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Henry galloped through the forest. He had just lost some time with his encounter with the servant. Henry smiled slightly. That servant had hit him with apples and when recognizing him as who he was, she had fallen to her knees, trembling with fear. He had been angry with her for delaying him but now he was just amused.

He continued to gallop through the forest, dodging some tree branches. _My, this horse is fast, _Henry thought. No wonder the servant girl didn't want him to take it. It was a keeper.

He then spotted a carriage that gypsies were attacking. They were stealing things and one man cried, "No! You can have anything but that!"

A gypsy spotted him and whistled. The gypsies ran off, thinking he was a royal guard. Henry heard something behind him: the pounding of horses' hooves. Turning, he saw royal guards.

He swore under his breath and galloped away. The old man came to his side. "Oh please, by the love of God, the painting! That man, he is getting away!"

Henry said impatiently, not wanting to be further delayed, "I cannot assist you. One of the guards can assist you."

The old man stopped him with his words. "But…it is my life."

After closing his eyes shut and glancing at the advancing guards, he took off after the gypsy.

Henry galloped and then the gypsy, out of nowhere, came and smacked him with the canister that held the painting. Henry began to chase the man, demanding that he give him the painting.

Henry jumped on the gypsy's horse and began to wrestle for the painting. They both went flying off the horse and both fought for the painting. Then, the gypsy fell over and went rolling down the hill with Henry. They both landed in water and when Henry resurfaced, he had the canister.

He swam out of the water and climbed out but when he glanced up, he saw royal guards staring at him. He saw his friend, Captain Laurent glance at him and shake his head.

Henry climbed on the "borrowed" horse and rode towards the carriage with the guards around him. He muttered, "I won't run away right now, you know."

They ignored him.

Henry jumped off his horse and Captain Laurent said angrily, "Henry, you promised."

Henry shrugged, limping as he headed to the old man. "I…thought I could see the world…before I gave my life up for the throne of France."

The old man asked, "Then why ever did you stop?"

Henry muttered, "And what of this painting? You said it was a matter of life and death."

The old man pulled out the Mona Lisa painting and said with a smile, "A woman always is."

Henry rolled his eyes. He had never been in love with a lady so he couldn't see why a woman was a life and death matter. "She laughs at me, as if she knows something I do not."

The old man chuckled. "The lady had many secrets. I merely painted one of them."

Captain Laurent spoke, "Signore Da Vinci has been invited as the artist in residence."

Henry looked at the old man in surprised. "Leonardo Da Vinci?"

Leonardo shrugged. "Michelangelo was trapped under a ceiling in Rome. I'm just a second choice."

Henry grabbed his shoulders. "You are the answer to everything, Signore. You. Perhaps you could talk my father back to the 16th century!"

Leonardo asked, confused, "Perhaps you could repeat what you said in simpler terms."

Laurent glanced at Henry. "He wishes to get out of an arranged marriage with the princess of Spain, Princess Gabriella."

Leonardo nodded. "Now…could you let go of my shoulders? I fear the old bones may crack under your grip on them."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Baroness glanced at the brooch. "Too small," she told the owner as she handed it back. "I need something bigger…"

Marguerite nodded. The owner said with a nervous chuckle, "Ah, well, anything bigger might make her fall over!"

The Baroness narrowed her eyes. "Well then. I suppose we shall go take our business elsewhere."

She began to walk away when the owner called, "Wait! Wait, I believe I have the right thing!"

He took out a golden brooch that was square and Marguerite's eyes widened. "Perfect!" She cried and snatched it out of the man's hand. The Baroness smiled slightly.

"Good, very good. I shall take it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Courtier?" Gustave, Danielle's best friend since childhood, asked.

Danielle nodded. "I must. I am Maurice's only hope."

Gustave shook his head. "Do you know what the penalty for dressing above your station is? 5 days in the stocks!"

Danielle laughed a little. "Then how come Marguerite isn't in the stocks? She deserves to live with pigs, if she's lucky." Danielle pointed to his shirt and he looked down, only to have his nose flicked. "And you would do the same for me."

Gustave looked surprised. "Me? Pretend to be courtier?"

Danielle went behind the dressing wall. Gustave shook his head. "They'll never buy it. You are too sweet."

Danielle replied, "They'll never believe a servant with 20 gold franks. Now, hand me that dress so I can be on my way."

Gustave stated as he handed the dress to Danielle over the wall, "You have never been to court."

Danielle just replied, "Then they will not recognize me," she paused. "What is Rodmilla doing?"

Gustave snorted as he glanced out the window. "Buying Marguerite yet another brooch."

Danielle groaned. "She acts wealthy when really, she's poorer than anything." Danielle pulled the dress on. "All right. I'm coming out…and don't you dare laugh!"

She stepped out from behind the wall. Gustave stared. Danielle glanced at her feet and whispered, "The shoes…they aren't too big?"

Gustave laughed. "Trust me, they will not be looking at your feet." He grabbed Danielle's hands and she looked down. He gently pulled her chin up so they were staring at each other. "You look down to no one."

Danielle said with a small smile, "I'm only a servant in a nice dress."

Gustave grabbed her hand and dragged her. "Now, to do something with that hair of yours…"

Danielle laughed and, for a moment, was free of what might the consequences might be for dressing above her station.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Baroness had spotted the prince long before he reached the manor. They had recently got home so Marguerite was looking at her brooch. Rodmilla called, "Marguerite! Marguerite! The prince is heading toward the manor! Change into something wonderful, my dear, that will surely win his heart!" All Rodmilla wanted was the crown for her daughter and that would provide endless riches for her.

She heard Marguerite squeal in delight.

Jacqueline called, "I shall dress well too, Mother!"

Rodmilla rolled her eyes. She did not care if Jacqueline looked nice or not. She did not have Marguerite's beauty and would certainly not win the prince's heart.

She heard the horses outside and she practically ran out the door in glee. "Ah, Your Highness, what an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe this great honor?"

Henry motioned for the horse to be brought forth. "I am returning your horse. I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning."

Rodmilla felt herself go cold. "I never knew it was missing," she said, putting on a fake smile.

Henry said, "Yes and I believe I scared the wits out of one of your servants. A young lady with," he touched his forehead, "with quite a good aim."

_Danielle._ The name filled Rodmilla's mind and she struggled not to show her anger. She was going to whip that girl for not letting her know in advance that the prince was coming.

Rodmilla smiled slightly. "Ah, the servant girl. She is mute, Your Highness."

Henry frowned. "She spoke quite forcefully."

Rodmilla felt herself flush. "Well, it comes and goes. And if she had caused any harm to you — I see the injury on your forehead — I shall have her heavily whipped."

Henry winced. "Please, do not such harm on her. It was my fault. She was just protecting what belonged to you. I would be proud if I were you." In truth, he was just trying to save the girl from a whipping due to him.

Rodmilla smiled. "Very well, as His Highness requests."

Marguerite and Jacqueline came at the door, shoving each other out of each other's way.

Rodmilla smiled nervously. "Ah, girls. So nice of you to join us. Your Highness, let me introduce you to Marguerite de Ghent. And…Jacqueline."

Henry forced a smile. How he hated when mothers showed him their daughters, wanting their daughter to become his wife.

"Ah, ladies, you seemed to blossom over night," Henry managed to say. Laurent, behind him, smiled slightly in amusement.

Rodmilla brought herself closer, her daughters coming closer as well. "We are eager about your…marriage to Spain."

Was everyone but him interested in the marriage with a complete stranger?

Henry smiled slightly. He then noticed Marguerite's brooch. "Why, Marguerite, that brooch is…fascinating."

Marguerite pushed it slightly and raised her eyes to him. "Oh this old thing. You are too kind, Your Highness."

Jacqueline grabbed the large white feather from her ear and put it on her front. Laurent turned a chuckle into a cough.

Henry flashed another forced smile and said, "Well, I must be on my way. Many things to do."

With a wave, he galloped away as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~

See, it wasn't THAT bad! I hoped you like it! Review PLEASE!


End file.
